


Lost

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been dumped so many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Jack has been dumped more times than he can possibly remember. He's been dumped by women, he'd been dumped by men, he's been dumped by pan-gendered beings.

The dumpings have occasionally involved attempted murder and often theft, it is also not unusual for it to involve banishment, which is why Jack has completely sworn off Royalty lately.

Jack has been left places before too, dumped out of a ship onto more than one inhospitable planet or time zone.

He has even had a few break ups that involved death, though thankfully they had previously not been his own.

Which is why this should not hurt as much. Jack was good at this, he was a fucking pro! Which is why being dumped out and left on a space station, let literally for dead, should not hurt like it does.

It shouldn't.

But it does.


End file.
